With the widespread deployment of broadband wireless technologies, there has been greater interest from consumers to use their mobile devices for a variety of multimedia services, such as, for instance, video conference, video chat, video games, and the like. These multimedia services are typically provided from a multimedia system architecture that includes application servers hosting multimedia applications for providing the variety of multimedia services.